1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-mounted double wishbone suspension device comprising: a knuckle rotatably supporting a wheel, and comprising a knuckle main body portion and an arm portion extending upward from the knuckle main body portion; a lower arm vertically movably supporting on a vehicle body a lower part of the knuckle main body portion through which an axle runs; and an upper arm vertically movably supporting on the vehicle body the arm portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called high-mounted double wishbone suspension device in which an arm portion extending upward from a knuckle is made to project above a tire and the upper end of the arm portion is connected to the extremity of an upper arm, since it is necessary to connect the base end of the upper arm to an inner face of a wheelhouse, vibration in the vicinity of a certain frequency (e.g., 300 Hz) input from the road surface to the tire is transmitted from the knuckle through the upper arm to the wheelhouse, leading to a problem that the vibration is easily transmitted as road noise to the interior of a vehicle compartment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-14037 discloses an arrangement in which, in order to suppress the vibration of the upper arm so as to reduce the road noise, a dynamic damper is mounted on the upper arm.
However, in the conventional arrangement, the dynamic damper is used for suppressing the vibration of the upper arm, leading to a problem that the number of components and the weight are increased corresponding to the dynamic damper.